


Dancing in the rain

by Itzmarley



Category: Mincraft - Fandom
Genre: F/M, idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzmarley/pseuds/Itzmarley
Summary: This is my first piece  lol idk what I’m doing
Relationships: None





	Dancing in the rain

It’s raining and your walking with Greyson laughing so hard. It’s basically pouring and your at the park now. Purpled pushes you into a puddle and starts laughing his a** off. You get up while laughing and chase him around the park trying to give him a hug. You finally catch him and you give him a BIG hug while you guys are falling on the floor. You wish it would never end.

Sryyyyyyyyyy Ik it’s short but I wanted to Wright something and it was my first time let me know if I did good. I could continue these little thoughts if that come to mind. LET ME KNOW DOWN BELOW LOVE YOU GUYS 💕💕


End file.
